


不灭chapter13

by Nora_five



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_five/pseuds/Nora_five





	不灭chapter13

床头的台灯关掉了，只余落地窗外透进来的微弱月光，照着床上交缠的两个人。  
方昼已经射过了一次，顾溪河的手很有技巧，撩拨撸动，没多久就让他缴了械，软着身子任人摆弄。  
精液被涂在了腿根处，顾溪河抬着他的腿架着肩上，拍了拍他的屁股：“你买的东西呢？”  
方昼愣了一下，没想到顾溪河竟然知道他偷偷买了润滑剂和套子，脸埋在枕头里，手指了指抽屉。  
顾溪河又拍了他一下：“去拿。”  
方昼羞耻得无法，却本能地听从顾溪河的话，伸长胳膊艰难地去拉抽屉，腰被抻得更加纤细。  
顾溪河接过润滑剂，开封倒在他的后穴处，冰凉的触感让他瑟缩了一下，修长的手指便顺着润滑剂进到了穴里。  
方昼被吓得缩紧了，顾溪河好像笑了一下，又好像没有：“这也叫准备好了吗？”  
也许是觉得被嘲笑了，方昼哼了一声，手臂挡着眼睛说：“你进就行了。”  
顾溪河没理他，耐心地送进一根根手指扩张，润滑液随着手指的进出粘得到处都是，穴口亮盈盈一片。方昼在初始的难受和疼痛后渐渐适应，哼哼唧唧地抬着脚腕蹭顾溪河的耳边。  
他的柔软、听话和羞涩早就刺激得顾溪河下身直立，抽出手指戴上套，扶着性器抵在了穴口。  
“方昼。”顾溪河突然叫他，“想让我进去吗？”  
方昼此时很空虚，迫不及待地抬着屁股去凑，却被顾溪河按住了腰：“想不想我弄你？”  
方昼突然想起他做过的第一个春梦，现实与梦境交杂，他带着哭腔喊：“想，哥哥，你进来。”  
顾溪河一挺腰送了进去，后穴被撑开，未想象到的尺寸痛得方昼叫了一声，哭哭啼啼地拉顾溪河的手：“好疼啊……嗯……我不要了……”  
顾溪河掐着他的腰，动了两下：“不是说了不能后悔吗？”  
他微微俯身，把方昼两条腿折叠压下，下身毫不留情地开始操弄。  
“啊……”方昼紧抓着床单，额角起了细汗，脸惨白下来，前面也软了。  
顾溪河却仿佛毫不心疼，在后穴中一下下抽插，带出津液顺着股沟滴在床单上。  
方昼在他凶猛的冲撞中逐渐适应，突然顾溪河碰到了某个位置，他像条鱼一样弹了一下，仰着脸“嗯”了一声。  
顾溪河对着那位置又撞了两下，方昼的呻吟泄漏出来：“嗯……那里……”  
顾溪河对着那里不断操弄，一波波快感冲上大脑又席卷全身，方昼张着嘴呻吟，银丝顺着嘴角不受控地流下。  
“啊……”方昼重新挺立的前端被顾溪河握住了，随着他操弄的节奏上下撸动，前后的快感齐齐逼近，方昼撑不住，射了出来。  
他瘫在床上，顾溪河还在他的身体里，等他平息了一会又抓着他的腰翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上，撅起了屁股。  
顾溪河重新插了进去，只一下就撞到了他的敏感点。  
方昼“嗯”了一声，腰往下塌被顾溪河搂住了。  
“方昼。”顾溪河突然叫他的名字。  
方昼迷蒙地回头，顾溪河就吻了上来，唇舌相缠，分开时甚至带着一条透明的银丝。  
顾溪河从背后抱着他，下身一刻不停地快速冲撞，方昼昂着头高声叫，感受到顾溪河突然咬在了他的肩膀上，泄了出来。  
结束时方昼已经连动不动不了，手脚发软，任由顾溪河抱着他进浴室。  
热气充盈了狭小的空间，顾溪河蹲在浴缸前给他洗澡，突然拉着他的手在手背上亲了亲。  
方昼鼻头一酸，说：“我喜欢你。”  
顾溪河的眉眼模糊，但声音里带着笑意：“我知道。”


End file.
